


Art for The Science of Musicality

by lutin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Classical Music, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 03:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lutin/pseuds/lutin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Many thanks to <a href="http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/circ_bamboo/profile"><b>circ_bamboo</b></a> for sharing such a satisfying classical music AU! It was inspiring and a thrill to make art for the AU I've been waiting for in this fandom.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Art for The Science of Musicality

**Author's Note:**

  * For [circ_bamboo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/circ_bamboo/gifts).



> Many thanks to [**circ_bamboo**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/circ_bamboo/profile) for sharing such a satisfying classical music AU! It was inspiring and a thrill to make art for the AU I've been waiting for in this fandom.

**Author's Note:**

> There is another part of this big bang that will be added later as a separate chapter. Personal emergencies made it necessary to halt the work on some of the planned art, but they will be posted soon. Apologies to [**circ_bamboo**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/circ_bamboo/profile)!


End file.
